Big Time Rush - Katie Hates New Schools
by luke.flux.3
Summary: When Katie goes to a new school, she get's bullied, what will she do?. Like if you like the teacher who is secretly the 10th doctor undercover. i might do a story about why later!


Katie was walking through the school corridor, looking for her new class. 5 days ago, Mama Knight told Katie that now she could afford it, Katie would be going to a new private school (much to Katie's disgust).

It was break and Katie was looking for her new locker.

"147, 147", she kept muttering to herself, "Here it is".

As she was putting in her combination, she was suddenly knocked over by some girl, Katie stood up and as she did, she was pushed into the locker.

"Bitch, I'm Sophie Roberts, no one gets in my way", Sophie said and without expecting it, Katie was slapped across the face, making Katie fall to the floor, as Katie fell to the floor, she was kicked repeatedly but also by some other girls who were obviously Sophie's gang members.

When they stopped, Sophie pulled Katie up by her hair.

"If you ever stand in my way again, I will beat you so hard, you won't ever be able to stand again", Sophie said with a hint of humour in her voice, she dropped Katie to the floor and then walked off. Katie stood up, wiping away the tears, everyone was staring at her until they all burst out laughing, Katie ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She found the girls toilets and ran in, she ran into one of the cubicles and sat down, unable to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.

_**10 minutes later**_

Suddenly, the school bell rang signalling that lunch was over, it made Katie flinch with fright. She stood up and wiped away the rest of her tears and left. When she entered the tutor, some kids looked at her and started giggling, her tutor, Mr. Smith, saw her.

"Ah, you must be Katie Knight, please, take any seat you want," Mr. Smith said, he was a tall man with a blue suit and he had spiky hair, Katie thought he resembled the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. Katie sat down right at the far back on her own, she stared out of the window, thinking about the fact she has 2 hours left until school finishes.

_**15 minutes later**_

The school bell rang again, making Katie jump, again, she got up and left the tutor room and looked at her next class, she had history, **BORING!**, she eventually found the room and sat down (at the back again).

_**2 hours later**_

School had finished and Katie was walking home while listening to music, she was suddenly stopped by someone and when she looked up, her heart stopped beating, it was Sophie Roberts.

"Hey slut," Sophie said, the words cutting through Katie like glass, "How's it been since I kicked your ass?"

Without saying anything, Katie just ran off, trying to get away. She looked around, they were chasing her, and by the looks of it, they were catching up, Katie tried running down the nearest alley but when she got to the end, it was a dead end, already, tears where starting in form in Katie's eyes.

She turned around, Sophie and her gang was walking up the alley.

"You know, if you hadn't ran, we wouldn't have hurt you as much as we are going to now." Sophie said, and with that, she kicked Katie into the wall, causing the back of Katie's head to smack on the wall, she whimpered in pain and started crying.

"Ah, the pussy's crying," One of Sophie's mates said, and suddenly, Katie was lying on the floor with a bloody nose and her trousers were torn and her shoulder sleeve of her shirt was torn off, her foot was lying in a position, Katie was crying her eyes out, her bag contents all over her. Sophie then stopped them and they all started to walk away and Katie tried to get up but Sophie turned around and kicked Katie in the mouth sending Katie to the floor with a now bloody mouth.

_**10 minutes later**_

Katie started to get up, the side of her face covered in blood from the blood pouring from her nose and mouth she finally got up, her torn jacket hanging off her left arm and her right leg was showing from where her trousers were torn. She got all her bag contents and put them back only to find her bag torn.

"Great," she said and in the end, she just left her bag with it's contents on the floor, as she was walking down the street, some man just shouted at her.

"WHORE," this made Katie burst into tears all the way home, she walked into the lobby of Palm-woods Hotel, people were staring at her as she walked into the elevator. She just got to the door when she heard voices coming from her apartment, she instantly recognised the voices.

"Right, we're going to surprise Katie when she walks in," Kendall Knight, Katie's older brother said.

"Yeah," James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell all said together.

"I bet she had a lovely time at her new school," Mama Knight, Katie's and Kendall's mum said.

This made Katie burst into even more tears and eventually, she ran into the apartment crying, leaving Mama Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan with sad, confused and worried expressions.

_**The End **_


End file.
